


the world has turned and left me here

by pinkkboii



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkboii/pseuds/pinkkboii
Summary: what was going through virgil's head while he was getting questioned by janus?
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the world has turned and left me here

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time writing in a long time and i hope it's good haha
> 
> so i was watching SvS and i wanted to write it from virgil's perspective but that took too long and i'm wide awake at 2 am so i figured 'hey, why not write this in 30 minutes and post it' 
> 
> i have other things like this planned but they're taking a long time so we'll see

Janus turned around to face everybody, smirking. “I’d like to call my next witness to the stand- Virgil.” Virgil was suddenly sat in the witness box, glaring back at Janus. He blew a raspberry at him. Virgil wouldn’t play along to this stupid game, he knew Janus to well to be fooled by his theatrics. “Very well, you don’t usually have anything helpful to add anyway,” Janus remarked. Virgil leaned on his elbow. “Okay,” he said, looking Janus in the eyes. “Ask me your questions.” 

“You are in control of Thomas’s fears, are you not?” Janus questioned. “Oh my god! We all know each other, who are these clarifications for? Cut to the chase!” Virgil exclaimed, already irritated.”Is it true that you once said that” Janus slouched to mimic Virgil’s posture and dropped his voice to match. “‘Weddings are outdated, overly expensive pageantry?’” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, well, I also once swore to Thomas that the drink he left alone in the other room was definitely poisoned, and if he drank it, he would die. I’m not exactly a beacon of truth.” Virgil supplied, dryly. Thomas nodded in agreement. “So you’ve changed your mind, then?” Janus asked. “Next question.” Virgil spat, not liking where the conversation was headed. He knew exactly what Janus was trying to get him to admit to, and that was not a conversation he was ready to have with Thomas present. 

“Very well.” Janus chuckled. “As Thomas’s anxiety, do you have any relevant information about his norepinephrine levels in regard to these two conflicting commitments?” Virgil threw his arms up in frustration, before settling them back on the desk in front of him. “I think it;s ridiculous that anyone is entertaining any of this. Guys, he’s a liar! You literally know him as Deceit!” Virgil cried. “Glass houses, Virgil.” Janus reminded him, wagging his finger at him in a teasing manner. “You yourself said that you are not always a beacon of truth.” Janus brought up. “Yeah, because I’m wrong a lot.” Virgil sighed, knowing Janus, this argument would not end anywhere good. 

“Oh, so you’ve never been reluctant to share anything with the group, then?” Janus interrogated him. “Don’t,” Virgil muttered darkly. “What? I just meant your name!” Janus said, mockingly. He knew Virgil’s weak spot, of course he did, and he was clearly trying to get him to crack. “Don’t!” Virgil yelled. “Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for you to recognize me for what I am,” Janus inquired smoothly. Virgil wondered off-hand if Thomas or the others understood what Janus meant as clearly as Virgil did. “Like I said before; it takes a liar to know a liar.” Virgil just stared at Janus, betrayal filling his eyes, He knew that him and Janus would never be as close as they once were, but that didn’t warrant Janus trying to expose his darkest secrets. Virgil just sat back and numbly watched as the others continued their conversation, only being brought back to the moment by Roman yelling and the pounding of the gavel next to him. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, just seeing Janus buttering up Roman and criticizing Patton and Logan made his stomach turn. Hurting him was one thing, but Virgil would be damned if he let that snake ruin his family on his watch. Glaring daggers into Janus’ back as he walked away, Virgil mentally prepared himself for Patton’s questioning, which, while less personal and painful, would still be just as tiring. Virgil settled himself deeper into the chair, burrowing into his hoodie. Today would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like it pls, this is my first time writing on ao3, also roast me if you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes
> 
> (and yes, im going to name all of my writings after weezer songs. the next thing is called only in dreams. just try and stop me lmao)


End file.
